


你×猫男店员(双猫男)

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 第二人称，双猫男，含有意淫成分
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	你×猫男店员(双猫男)

深夜十一点的大街空荡荡的，忙碌了一天的人们纷纷回到温暖的家。冷风迎面吹来，你站在大街与胡同的分叉口打了个寒颤，敏感的耳朵抖了几下，你呼出白气，将裹在脖子上的围巾往下巴那儿提了提，然后把冰冷的手插进口袋继续朝胡同深处走去。  
你在胡同的尽头停下，依稀辨认出墙上那个不起眼的招牌上的文字，猜想视力不好的人来到这个没有霓虹灯的角落根本不会发现这里开了家店铺。你轻车熟路地在店门外敲门三下，很快负责迎客的店员就打开木门，面带微笑地将你带进开着暖气的店里。  
你还是和往常一样直奔吧台，点了一杯加冰的朗姆酒。你环视一周，甚至伸长脖子望了望店铺另一头人较多的舞池，也没有发现你想看到的那个身影，失落感瞬间涌上心头。于是你只好看着块上鲜红的樱桃出神，没注意到口袋里的纸条已经被你攥得皱巴巴的。  
和那只猫认识是在两个月前，当然，与其说是认识，其实只是你单方面的注意到他。他是这家店新来的店员，眉目清秀的年轻人模样是你喜欢的类型。你喜欢点一杯酒坐在角落看他，观察他与其他客人谈笑风生的模样，在看到他被客人逗笑时动起来的毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴时你也被深深感染。其他店员也发现了你对那只猫的注意，问你需不需要叫他过来，你摆摆手拒绝，然后结完账带着满足的笑意离开。  
你比从前更经常光顾这家店，即使忙活了一天累得不行也要拖着疲惫的身子来一趟。只要看到那只猫灿烂的笑容，仿佛一天的不快都消失了，甚至第二天在工作的时候也时不时记起那只可爱的猫。你也曾想过要不要进一步认识那只猫，但是你们的交集不过是你来店里喝酒的这一个小时，或许那只每天都忙于和他人打交道的猫根本不记得店里有这么一个神奇的顾客。  
你是什么时候开始对那只猫有非分之想的？是他与你擦肩而过时露出带着歉意的笑容，还是他负责吧台时用白皙纤细的手给你递来酒杯？你记不得了，等意识到的时候你已经写好了附上你住址和联系方式的纸条随身带着，却一次都没有把纸条交给他过。你还是像以往那样静静地看着他，只不过你脑海里开始生成那些不可描述的过激画面。你想象着那张能说会道的小嘴究竟能发出什么样的呻吟，那对灵活敏感的耳朵被舔舐后会如何泛红，那穿着整齐的制服下面会有多么诱人的肉体，那蓬松柔软的长尾巴在高潮迭起时会如何勾上你的尾巴一起交缠。  
你逐渐产生了奇怪的欲望，想要掰住猫的脸蛋让他只看你一个人，让他在你身下被迫吞下你的精液。你想撕烂他纯白的衬衣，啃咬他的双乳再反复吮吸，尝遍他身上的每一处，在白皙的身体上留下属于你的痕迹。你想看他哭着求饶的模样，听他被你顶撞得泣不成声，每一句呻吟都会让你在他体内的阴茎粗胀一圈，到最后抽搐着高潮接纳你射进去的一切。  
你想占有他，玩坏他。  
……  
[……等等，我在想什么？]  
你用力摇摇头把思绪拉回现实，身体涌上一股燥热。你看到酒杯里冰块几乎都融化了，这才意识到自己发呆了有多久。你夹住玻璃杯将朗姆酒一饮而尽，清冽的酒水润过喉咙滑进肚子，暂时让你冷静了不少。你感觉自己的脸有些发烫，不清楚是不是酒喝得太快的缘故，不过还没有到晕乎乎的地步。  
你看了看墙上即将滑过十二点的时钟，叹了口气从口袋里掏出钱包，拿出钞票放到吧台上。站起身后你又一次四处张望，还是没有看到那只猫，你心想今天他大概不在吧，于是你一边叹气一边朝门口走去。  
“这位先生，您的东西掉了。”  
你听到身后传来的声音，停下脚步转过身子，意外地看到那只猫出现在你刚刚坐的那张椅子边上。是你看漏了吗？不可能，你相信即使在茫茫人海你也能一眼认出你心心念念的猫，那他之前究竟在哪里？难道在后厨忙活吗？  
那只猫见你没有反应，小跑着来到你面前，手里抓着那张被你弄皱的纸条问道：“先生，这是您的东西吗？”  
“是的。”你发现那张写着你住址的地址被重新叠好，想必他已经看过了。  
第一次和他靠得这么近，你感到心跳都开始加快了。你看着他那明亮得像宝石一般金色的眼睛，觉得即便是在乌尔达哈最高档的商铺也找不到比这更闪亮更耀眼的。他冲你笑了笑，你恨不得现在就吻上那薄薄的红润的嘴唇。  
“海雾村X区Y号……这是您的住址吗？”他看出你对他不同寻常的在意，递交完纸条后没有马上离开，“不好意思，请原谅我不小心看到了内容。”  
“是，”你点点头。你知道这是绝无仅有的机会，他现在只和你一个人说话，你清了清嗓子问他：“你要来看看吗？”  
“能得到您的邀请我很荣幸，”他朝你鞠了一躬，毛茸茸的耳朵动了一下，你甚至能看到他身后微微翘起的尾巴，“我还有十分钟忙完，请您先坐下稍等一会儿。”

回到家后你们立马拥抱在一起，你贪婪地亲吻着这只比你矮一点的猫，他也听话地张开嘴让你的舌头与他交缠。你的手抚摸上他的耳朵，他把你抱得更紧。你们很快就点燃了情欲，边亲边抱着走到卧室里，然后你飞快地把他身上的衣服脱下扔到床上，再一次拥抱他让你垂涎欲滴的美好的肉体。  
“嗯嗯……”他眯着眼睛享受着你两根手指在他体内按压敏感点带来的快乐，脸颊已经透出红晕，嘴里咬着自己的手指却还是露出舒服的呻吟，“好舒服……再……再用力一些。”  
你一边亲吻他被你架在肩上的那条白皙的腿，一边在他体内的那块用力碾压。你毫不克制地在他干净的大腿内侧留下吻痕和牙印，看到那条灵活的尾巴在床单上晃来晃去，时不时拍击一下被你们踢到角落的被子。你从他的身体里收回手指，就着润滑液抹在他的小腹上，然后抬起另一条腿架到肩上开始啃咬，顺便把乱甩的尾巴揪过来轻轻揉捏着尾巴尖。  
“嗯哼……”猫被你弄得很开心，不由自主地用手摸上自己的胸部，小巧的乳尖在他纤细的手指中慢慢变硬，猫已经完全陶醉在快感中。即便后穴没了你的手指填充，也一张一合地在邀请你进来。  
他的阴茎之前被你撸了几下就硬挺起来，现在顶端开始流出些许清液。你满意地看着在他身上留下的对称的痕迹，才把嘴移开，凑到那根阴茎边上，舔了舔粘上清液的柱身然后吞下龟头。猫魅性器外表的小刺刮着你的口腔，虽说不至于弄破出血，摩擦的时候却让你更加兴奋。你不忘抚摸他敏感的腰身和小腹，感受到身下的猫的体温越来越躺，耳边传来的呻吟也响亮不少。  
你恶作剧般用舌面堵住他阴茎的小孔，在他茫然的一瞬间用自己的牙尖轻轻咬了一下他的柱身。你感受到他的身子突然颤抖，腰腹往上一抬，那根阴茎直接抵到你的舌根射出精液。你听到他捂住嘴巴也遮不住的抽噎，将嘴里的精液全部咽下。  
“不要……”他带着哭腔小声说，“很脏的。”  
你松开阴茎从他的身下起来，脸凑过去和他继续接吻，让他也尝尝自己的味道。你看到他的眼角流下兴奋又羞愧的泪水，金色的眼睛透露出想要更多的欲望。真是只欲求不满的猫。  
你退后一些，把他的双腿靠在你的腰上，扶着你硬得不行的阴茎对着他的后穴挺了进去。才进去一个龟头，紧实柔软的肠壁就热情地把你包住，不停收缩着想让你进入得更深。充分的润滑让你前进开拓的路上没有一丝阻碍，你缓缓推动，感受他的每一处褶皱被你的阴茎撑开，感受你们近乎完美的契合。你找到了刚刚让他欲罢不能的敏感点，使劲捅了几下，就听见他仰着脖子叫出十分放荡的声音。  
“您怎么会，如此熟练？”他摸索自己胸脯的手停了下来，水汪汪的眼睛看着你。  
“我倒认为你这么会吸的小穴更熟练呢。”是的，你在之前扩张的时候就发现他不是第一次干这事了，但你不觉得意外，能爽快答应深夜来你家的猫肯定品尝过很多男人了。一想到这只平日衣冠楚楚的猫私底下竟如此淫荡，你兴奋地阴茎都胀大一圈。  
你把他的双手从他胸前移开，让他抱着你，然后俯下身子在他的乳晕上小口嘬着。没想到这只猫腰虽然细胸部还是有点弹性，你喜欢这块软软的地方，猫的乳头被你含在嘴里，你疯狂地吮吸仿佛能从里面吸出奶水来。“哼嗯……慢一点……”你近距离听着那只猫无法抑制的呻吟，一声声刺激着你早已发热过度的大脑，身下顶撞的速度加快了些许。  
下腹有个硬邦邦的东西抵着，你知道猫又勃起了，才射过一次的阴茎撑不过身体最敏感的地方被你玩弄，吐着清液将你的身体弄湿。猫的手在你的背上游走，又顺着后脑勺摸到你的耳朵，揉搓着你敏感的耳尖，这一动作让你差点没忍住在他体内缴械。猫的声音已经变得断断续续，双腿紧紧夹着你的腰，尾巴也缠上了你的尾巴。你感到身下突然喷出一股黏腻的液体，你反复抽插的后穴开始痉挛地收缩，你知道猫被操得又去了一次。  
“好棒……您真是……太棒了……”猫爽得眼角都流着泪水，而你也被他夸得即将到达巅峰。用上全部力气猛击他的后穴，退出一半再大力顶入，囊袋拍打他的身体发出一阵阵声响，直接让他从不应期里第三次勃起。他射出的精液和小孔流出的清液早就糊在你们交合的地方，被你抽插着推进他的体内。他的后穴已经无法控制地咬着你的阴茎，手指也在你的背上乱抓，嘴上更是说着不着边际的胡话。你知道一早醒来后背肯定要疼死，但又有什么关系呢？你爱死他拼命吸附的后穴了，这绝对是你遇到过最合适的，你恨不得把所有精液都送进他的后穴，甚至想要给他装个子宫让他怀孕，然后顶着大肚子被你操晕过去。  
最后你在他被操得干性高潮的时候也射了出来，浓稠的精液冲刷着他的敏感点，你看到他已经仰着头泣不成声，满足地在他胸口上落下今夜最后一个吻。

你难得睡了懒觉，睁开眼时刺眼的阳光把房间照得通亮，不用看钟都能猜到要迟到了。  
那只猫不知何时离开了你家，唯一留下的是你枕边的一张纸条。  
——[高脚孤丘A区B号]  
你心情大好，耳朵激动地抖了抖，飞快地从床上蹦起来穿衣服，一瞬间觉得就算是迟到也不是什么难过的事。


End file.
